An Unforgettable Sea of Flames (Orange)
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: What story is this? I would call it a Love Story… But you would call it a tragedy. Let us begin. Close your eyes, listen closely. This tale is one you yourself would never expect... You can never forget him, not anymore, but you would never wish to forget him ever again. AcexNami, slight Nakamaship. One of two parts.


**Hello! Welcome to this one shot! This is obviously an Ace x Nami one shot if you haven't seen the tag already, I worked really hard on this, I really hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

What story is this?

I would call it a Love Story… But you would call it a tragedy.

Let us begin.

Close your eyes, listen closely.

This tale is one you yourself would never expect.

You were fifteen when you first met him, a pirate captain with a small ship, a few men and no name. They planned to set sail and you were planning to con them.

So with the little dingy you stole from the previous ship, you pretended to be unconscious. It worked like a charm, it always worked like a charm. The moment they spotted you, they hauled you up.

The crew members wondered what a lady was doing floating about on the ocean, your story was already set and your body was worn out barely escaping the previous ship. You woke up and immediately started telling your fake sob story.

It worked.

They were crying, sympathizing with your story, as you trick them with your natural charms.

All except one.

He finally came out, yawning louder and larger than anyone you've ever laid your eyes on. A light dusting of freckles around his face, a lazy look in his eyes, and a bright orange cowboy hat on his head.

When he first laid his eyes on you, steely ash-like eyes that pierces your own, you wondered what he would do. You didn't expect him to start beating up his crew as if they did something rude. He was yelling something about what they did to you and you realized he was misunderstanding the situation.

It was a few minutes later when he finally calmed down and the next thing he said was something you didn't expect even more. He bowed in a perfect ninety-degrees and apologized profusely over what they may have done to you.

You were amused, they were filthy pirates and yet this man had so much manners it could rival a sophisticated gentleman. He spoke in a highly polite way, He beat his crew up thinking they did something rude, and everything else in between.

You were almost intrigued, but they were still filthy pirates, pirates could never be trusted.

"I sincerely apologize for what my crew may have caused you to gain such scratches and wounds and any other rudeness that may have occurred during my absence from the scene."

"But Capt. We didn-"

"Shuddup!"

The contrast between how this older man spoke towards his crew and how he spoke to you was hilarious, but you tell him that they really did nothing to you and that they simply fished you out of the sea.

He blinked a few times and he laughed. "Oh? Well that's good, was about to punt them through the deck." he'd chuckle and you give him a polite smile.

You tell yourself to keep smiling.

Fool them into thinking you're a good girl.

You need them to help you with something.

After all, you didn't run away from that ship for nothing.

You traveled with them for three days and two nights. You had a treasure map and they were eager to follow it. Luckily they had a navigator, the captain himself, so you didn't need to show your skills this time. You could sit back and watch.

Of course, when they arrived, there was already another pirate crew there, looking for the same treasure. You expected a lengthy fight where you could sneak off and find the treasure, ditch them and be off with it, but it didn't take as long as you expected. The other crew's captain went down far easier than you thought, either he was very weak or the captain you partnered up with has superhuman strength.

You were betting on the latter.

With them out of the way, they got to work, digging around and looking for the treasure, you suppose this works as well, you'd rather not dirty your own hands.

 **Thud.**

"Hey Capt! I think we found it!" one of the crew members shouted.

The Captain's grin widened from a different spot he was digging. "Yeah? All men help Jasper!" he yelled out and the other men ran over to help haul out the treasure chest.

You stayed behind as they took it out, there were two chests, one far larger than the other one. The Captain opened the larger chest, and inside was a mountain of gold. They tried to open the smaller one, but it would not budge.

A banquet was held that night and you slipped sleeping pills into the booze so they stay nice and asleep while you made away with the grand find. You just finished loading everything into your dinghy, everything but the treasures, but you weren't heartless so you left them one-tenth of the gold. The rest belongs to you, you needed it after all. You also took the smaller chest. Locked chests means something valuable was kept inside, you were dying to find out what it was and sell it for a higher price.

Now all you had to do was jump down to your dinghy and they will never know a thing and they will only remain in your ever growing list of victims, not even a name to remember what their faces were.

"Where you going, Orange?"

Or so you thought.

You turn around to find the Captain, wide awake while everyone is asleep. Ironic, as he was usually the one falling asleep during the most random of times. Still, you offer him a mischievous smile and you tell him what you tell everyone.

It was just business, and the deal you made with them was over. Then you ask him what he's doing up so late.

He grinned, almost a match with your level of mischief. "Let's just say it takes a thief to know a thief." he said vaguely.

You roll your eyes at him as you start to haul the bag of treasures over to the dinghy but he stops you, taking the bag away.

"I don't think so." He tells you and now you're mad.

You take your staff out and you try to hit him. That was your treasure, you need it for your village. You weren't going to let him take it from you.

No one takes your treasures from you.

But he takes your staff away far too easily and just as easily, he uses your own weapon against you, causes you to trip and points one end right between your eyes. He looks smug and you try to make a brave face. You even compliment him on his skill with a bo staff.

He just chuckles. "Yeah. I used to use something like it as a weapon back in my home island, though I got tired of it, so I quit, but seems my body still remembers the way it works." he says as he effortlessly spins it around with one hand, slamming one end onto the deck, as if to show off.

You sit up, the staff was no longer in your face. A slight scowl marred your features as you know everything is ruined. You know what this pirate is going to do. You know he's going to kill you.

That was what you thought, until he dropped your bag of treasure beside you along with your staff. You look up in disbelief, the other now had his back to you. You ask him for his intention and he merely hums.

"Well. Like you said, we were only partnering up until we found the treasure. You got your treasure and none of my mates are hurt. I don't see a reason you can't go with your stuff. Plus, I'm asleep right now and I don't see you going off with our treasure."

You stare at his back incredulously. You're suspicious but you take your staff back and you grab your bag of treasures before you head back to the side of the ship, intent to go back to your dinghy.

"Can I ask one thing?"

You blink and turn around to look at him, but he continued to face his back to you. You ask him 'what' and he starts his question.

"You don't look like a normal thief, got something on your shoulder? Something you need help with?" he asked.

Your grip on the railing tighten and you try your best not to sound bitter, but you can't help it. You ask him if he could help.

"I can if you'd let me."

You call bullshit.

"Strong word. I don't have any obligation to help you when you don't want it though. Just count yourself lucky I'm not my younger brother. He won't listen to you, he'd do anything he wants." he chuckles and you raise your eyebrow at him, wondering why he suddenly started talking about his own brother.

You find that listening to him talk about his brother, makes you miss your sister.

You spout out another bitter line.

"Yeah. I don't know anything, so I'm not going to do anything."

Your voice is soft but you admit something.

"Takes a devil to help you huh… Well. My little brother's a little devil anyway. Maybe you'll meet him in two-three years time." Why is he talking about his brother again?

You once again call bullshit as you climb up the railing and prepared to jump.

"You know, we've been calling you Orange this whole time, not even gunna tell us your name?"

You say no.

"I guess that's fair, not like I told you mine either."

You don't reply, you instead jump down to your dinghy and unfurl the small sail. You swiftly detect where the wind blows and you use it to quickly get away from the ship. Smiling once you're a good distance away, you check your haul this time around, but you immediately notice something.

The small chest is gone.

You hear laughter and you turn around to look at the ship that was getting smaller as you got further. You clearly see the orange cowboy hat and you can tell he still had his back to you, the only difference?

The chest he was holding in his hand.

He continues to laugh before he calls out to you.

"I told you. It takes a thief to know a thief!"

You are now completely bitter to the core. He duped you at your own game!

You decide right here, right now, you hate his guts.

Pirates are the worst.

* * *

Three years passed and now you're eighteen. Many things happened during the past three years. You've completely forgotten the incident with a certain pirate crew from three years ago. Instead you've been busy, you even have a new tattoo.

Out with the old and in with the new as they say.

You have actual friends, and a goofy straw hatted captain you can be loyal to.

You've forgotten him, and you would never expect to meet him ever again, no longer a captain of his own, but still a pirate of his own rights.

You really didn't expect it.

Not when you were in the middle of taking down a warlord. Not when you were trying to help a friend take back her Kingdom.

But he remembers you, and the first night with him, he reminds you who he was.

"Nice to see you again orange."

You blinked and looked up, you vaguely remember someone calling you that years ago. You ask him why he called you that, when you're sure he should know your name after earlier introductions.

He chuckles and sits next to you in the fire. Everyone else was asleep, but you found you were too nervous to follow their example, too anxious and scared of what was to come, though you were never going to admit that at the moment.

He speaks again, a moment after. "Oh come on, don't tell me you forgot. Well, I guess it's understandable, but it's a good thing I took that smaller chest, the thing inside was amazing." he claimed as he changed his finger into fire.

Looking at that flame and once again looking at the orange cowboy hat, you suddenly remember.

You stutter incoherently for a few seconds, and he merely chuckles at your reaction. "Nice to see you're finally remembering, orange."

You scowl and tell him to stop calling you that, but he merely chuckled.

"It's a fitting nickname though, you have to agree."

And you turn beet red.

You both throw insults at each other and the night goes on as you do. Eventually you start talking about different things and you even teach him a few constellations you remember your adoptive mother taught you and your sister. The topic jumps from one after another and you find out he has some knowledge on flowers, or at the very least, on a certain red one.

A red Hibiscus.

You asked him why he knows so much about it, you even point out how it doesn't match his fiery personality.

"Yeah, well- they were my mom's favorite flower, at least that's what Gramps told me once." He would look away looking awfully flustered and you find it cute, so you voice that out and start poking his cheek while doing so.

He sputters a little and lightly smacks your hand away. "Sh-SHUDDUP! I-I'm not blushing!" he explodes on you and you can't help but laugh at him.

You tell him to stay quiet or everyone else will wake up and he scowls at you, but you can't help but continue to giggle. You point out how his demeanor drastically changed from his polite mannerism to something more brash and he's once again flustered.

You giggle again and he yells at you again.

Travelling with him doesn't last too long, it almost felt like a blink of an eye and he was gone, but this time, he gave your group two things. One was a vivre card given to Luffy who immediately asks you to sew it onto his hat, and you agree. Another was slipped into your pocket while no one was looking.

It was an ordinary piece of paper with numbers in it, and a short message scribbled in the back.

 _If you have any questions, just call._

That was all it said, and you can't help but roll your eyes over how much he loves to be dramatic and mysterious.

It was almost cute.

* * *

You call him the first night you have access to a transponder snail and you both talk the night away, until his narcolepsy causes the call to be cut short. You just shake it off and end it as well.

It started from there and from then on, every night as long as you had access to the transponder snail, you began to talk to him.

You ask each other questions, tell each other stories, give out little facts about yourself and about your crews. Sometimes you're not the one who starts the call and it makes you happy.

One day, you finally tell him about what happened to you during the time you first met him, and in turn he tells you about his childhood with your captain and another boy he considered his brother. You shared tragedies and You took comfort in each other over losing someone important and being unable to do anything to save them.

Tender moments like that continues on.

Precious moments where you figure out each other's flaws and quirks also comes out.

You have arguments with him over the smallest things, and you stop talking to each other for a few days until either you or he apologizes first.

Different moments, but each one is precious.

You both didn't think it would ever end.

Recently you got a new ship and a new ship wright, you hadn't been able to talk to him for a while because of what was happening, but you finally found the time. You have just left the new island and you were eager to call him, but he called you first.

" _I found him. Shit, orange I found him._ "

You smile in exasperation at the nickname he insists on calling you over your actual name, though to be fair, you have been calling him cowboy. You ask him who and he eagerly tells you.

" _Teach. The bastard, I finally tracked him down and I'm on my way to the island he's at._ "

Your face turns hard as you look at the snail. You say you're happy for him but you also ask him to be careful.

He waves your words off, but you yell out his name and he once again stubbornly waves you off.

You both argue like that for a while, but further into the night, things calms down and you talk in a more pleasant manner. It goes on for a while, until he asks you something strange.

" _Hey… If Roger had a son. What would you do?_ " he asks and you're confused.

You ask him if he means the actual Gol D. Roger.

" _Yeah._ "

You voice out your confusion, but you think hard on it. You hum for a bit before you decide on an answer.

You tell him you would find him, seduce him, and then you would marry him to ensure all the riches of his father will go to you.

There's a pregnant pause before he starts laughing out loud.

" _Oh god- that sounds so like you, Orange._ "

You huff, roll your eyes, and ask him what else you were suppose to do if you met Roger's supposed son.

He continues to laugh, the snail mimicking his expressions perfectly. " _It still sounds like you! You would definitely abandon every other man on earth just to get with the richest! You'd even abandon me!_ " he laughs out.

You roll your eyes at him and tell him that he's wrong about that.

He stops laughing then, and you don't give him a chance to say anything.

You tell him that even if Roger did have a son, you would not marry that son and marry him instead. You didn't care if he wasn't rich or stupid or made of flames. He could be anything, even the devil himself, and you would still choose him over Roger's son.

He's quiet for a bit then and you realize you just indirectly confessed, but you weren't about to take your words back. You watch the snail and soon enough it turns beet red and you can't help but smile and giggle at the reaction.

You expected him to yell at you like every other time, but he didn't say anything.

He stayed quiet after that and you decided to work on your maps until he decides to once again start talking to you. You didn't mind it, you could hear him breathing through the transponder snail and you were sure he could hear you.

You were both content with the silence, just listening to each other's presence, no words were needed at the moment.

The comfortable silence was eventually broken, by him who spoke words, softer than you've ever heard him say. Much more tender than anything you have ever heard in this cruel world.

" _...I love you, Nami._ "

And you don't miss a single beat. You tell him the following words.

"I love you, Ace."

You both never imagined that it would be the last you would ever hear from each other.

Ever again.

* * *

A long night passes afterwards and for a while you stay on the island to stock up and do a few repairs, not on your own ship, but on a different one for someone else.

Someone gave you a vivre card and you all realize the thing he gave Luffy long ago was also a vivre card, and he takes it out.

The paper was burning away.

When Lola explains how a vivre card work and how it also represents the lifespan of a person, your heart sinks.

Not long after, you once again set sail, you ask Luffy about whether it was alright, and Luffy brushes it off, and tells you that he was strong and there was nothing to worry about.

You worry.

That night, you try to call him several times, but he doesn't answer, you wait for him to call you, but he never calls.

You continue to worry.

You don't like worrying, you needed to be focused. If you're not focused, how were you ever going to help your crew through the dangers of the Grand Line and the New World?

You have to stay focused.

You have to…

* * *

Something horrible happened on Sabaody Archipelago. An Admiral nearly killed them, and a Warlord separated them.

Now you were on a moving sky island full of scholars; Weatheria.

Everything in the island was incredible and their knowledge on science involving weather was mesmerizing. Everything caught your eyes, you almost felt like a child in paradise.

At least, until you saw that article.

He was dead. Luffy saw it happen.

The article claims that it happened a few days back... and you didn't even know.

You didn't care about the part that spoke of how Ace was the son of Gol D. Roger, no, all you cared about was how he was gone.

He was gone.

Luffy was all alone.

Suddenly, the island no longer felt so interesting to you. Everything felt dark, like a storm cloud out to sink a ship, you were that ship, but you realized you could not stay here.

You had to go.

You had to regroup.

You had to…

He was gone…

You will never see him again.

...

...

...

What did you have to do again?

You don't remember, and before you know it, you couldn't control the boat, and you were now imprisoned in a bubble like cage.

You tried again, desperate to reach your captain.

How could you ever call yourselves; his crew when you couldn't even be there for your captain at his darkest of times?

So desperate.

How could you claim to love him when you couldn't even be there to share the pain with his precious little brother?

Tears stream down your face as you recall all the times your Captain saved you all, of all the times you spent countless hours talking to him on the transponder snail, and the tears won't stop.

He was dead.

Luffy was all alone.

You would never hear his voice.

Luffy was suffering all by himself.

You couldn't do anything to help any of them.

It wasn't long afterwards that another article arrives. You read the contents, and you read the message your captain sent for you and everyone else.

You found a reason to cope.

Your Love was dead,

But your Savior was alive.

You decide you'll get stronger. You would not lose another precious person ever again. You vow to learn more.

You vow to ensure everyone is safe and sound on the sea.

If you must, you vow to tame the weather itself.

You will not lose anyone precious ever again.

Not if you could help it.

Resolve turns to strength, and you push your feelings down to ensure the safety of others.

The sun is bright and warm against your face, you wonder if he was smiling right at you from somewhere up there.

* * *

Last time it was easy to forget him. This time you could never forget him.

Two years passed and he's still in your mind. Even as you walk through the streets of Sabaody Archipelago, even as you make way to the rip off bar and say hello to the owner.

Not a day passed that you didn't think of him, now that you were here, you were nervous of how to meet your captain's eyes again.

His death was fresh in your mind, you know you only had to smile and act like everything was alright, but you couldn't keep calm. You don't know if you could hold back your tears if you were to meet him again.

You were honestly terrified.

When you do meet them again, you're surprised, because it was much easier than you thought. You could smile naturally, you could react as your usual self. You greet them all with a smile and a hug and you set sail into the sea below.

To a new adventure. To a new world.

You had two years to brace yourself, and a lifetime to practice being alright.

It worked to hide away the broken pieces that you really are.

You still have a habit of staying a little late, staring at the transponder snail. The habit of dialing the same number, but no one finds out.

The day they finally do find out, it was far into the night and long after tiresome adventures.

You've all got the good booze out, and you're playing a harmless game of truth or strip. Zoro's been chugging at the sake for a while now, Franky's cheating by drinking cola, Robin's slightly tipsy, Sanji's bringing a bit more snacks to accompany the booze, Jinbe decided to be the only sober one to ensure everyone else would be safe. Brook's playing good music with his violin, Usopp was down to his underwear, Chopper was also drinking cola (but no one would complain over it) and Luffy's laughing at Usopp's clothesless state.

It was Franky's turn to spin the bottle.

The bottle landed on you and everyone cheers. This is the first time since the game started that the bottle had landed on you. Now it was only Zoro who has been unpicked by the bottle, though they had the sneaking suspicion that the bottle was afraid of him.

"Awesome! Make it good Franky!" Usopp encourages wanting revenge for his currently clothesless state.

"Yeah! Make it something cool! Ask her if she could poop!" Luffy pipes up and receives a kick from Sanji.

"ARE YOU A MORON?! FRANKY! If you ask her that I'm kicking your ass into the next sea king!" Sanji yelled out in anger.

"Wouldn't that be quite interesting?" Robin would laugh in a dainty manner.

"No it won't! Sanji don't do it!" Chopper discouraged.

"As if the Pervert-cook can do that." Zoro scoffs

"Oh deary me Zoro, you're so strict! Yohohohoho!" Brook laughs.

"Alright I got a SUPER question for ya Nami." Franky grinned, his shades been abandoned due to having to strip them off beforehand.

You give them a grin, having had quite the amount of alcohol in your system to tolerate anything. You challenge him to give it his best and the question almost makes you scoff.

"Other than Money and Tangerines, you got any SUPER love in your life?" Franky asks you, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

You're almost insulted by that and by how everyone else suddenly leans in to listen as if it was the answer to the One Piece itself.

So you say yes, and you list the names of those you've loved.

There was your sister Nojiko, and your adoptive mother Bellmere, of course.

There was Gen and Dr. Nako, everyone in your village.

You list all of their names as well, causing some of them to be flustered.

Of course you couldn't forget to mention him as well.

Once you mention him though, they suddenly grow quieter than they already were, and they stopped doing whatever it was they were doing.

Zoro, Franky and Chopper stopped drinking their beverages.

Usopp and Sanji were staring at you with shock clearly painted in their features.

Brook stopped playing music.

Robin and Luffy stared at you with blank looks.

You don't understand why they looked so shocked, but one of them finally asks you.

"Do you perhaps mean… Portgas D. Ace?" it was Robin's voice, you register as you stare down at your glass of whiskey.

You say yes, and before you know it, you start rambling about him.

About how he calls you every night, of his little quirks, his love for a certain red flower, how he fusses over his hair, of how he was the sappiest person on earth, and of how he would constantly call you orange.

Of how he really only called your name once.

Of how you loved him.

Of how he was...dead.

The whiskey in your glass ripples and you realize you're crying.

Hot tears falling down your eyes as you just break down in front of them.

You blame the alcohol, but you know you had wanted to break down for so long, and it was just now that you finally decide you should be allowed to let go.

So you do.

You cry in front of them and you feel warm soft hands wrap around you, you realize that Robin had sat down next to you pulling you into a warm and needed embrace. Zoro and Usopp was quick to come to your other side and they lean against you. A barely hanging in there Franky's right behind you with Jinbe and Sanji, the latter placing a hand on your shoulder and the fishman had his eyes closed as if to offer prayer. Brook follows, playing a tune to soothe your heart as he sits next to Robin. Chopper takes a seat on your lap, offering himself for you to hug, and you wrap your arms around his tiny body.

Finally, Luffy places his hat on your head as he did during that day in Cocoyashi village and he sits there in front of you, and he grins at you. That silly grin you were sure had a spell in it to charm all those he meets. He speaks to you soft and tender and you're almost surprised that he could speak in such a manner.

"His last words were a thank you to everyone who loved him. I bet you were meant to hear it too."

It was so unlike Luffy, but hearing all that, you broke down once again.

Over and over, you scream out how you love him, you take the comfort you so desperately needed as you call out his name, as you wail for he who will never return.

They stay with you through it all.

With nothing but the starry skies and the silver moon to take notice of your anguish and their kindness.

* * *

The next day you don't wake up until noon was coming to an end and the sky was beginning to set. You remember the events of what happened last night, and you are mortified of how the crew will see you now.

You wonder if you could hide in your shared room with Robin for a while, but you eventually decide, you need to get out there, You were the navigator and you don't want to see how everyone would fare a storm while you were down.

So you decide to huff up and get out of bed, and then you head outside. Once you go out you first notice how the sun was setting and how beautiful the sky was turning. Then you look over as you can hear Luffy Usopp and Chopper play on deck, your feet turns cold and you freeze on the spot.

"Good afternoon, Nami."

You turn your head to the side to see Robin, a watering can in hand.

"I took the liberty of watering the plants and your orange trees."

You nod your head, thanking her.

"It wasn't a problem." Robin tells you and heads on her way, probably to put away the watering can.

You stare at her and make your way down the stairs onto the grassy deck where the Trio was drawing on Zoro's face.

"Oh! Nami hurry and come join us! We still have a few more markers!" Usopp tries to get you to join.

"Yeah join us!" Luffy eagerly tries to get you to join.

"Look you can use this orange one!" Chopper offers you one of the colorful markers.

You stare at the markers, it was a silly and idiotic idea, but think _what the heck_ , for once you decide to join their shenanigan, drawing flowers right on his forehead.

Soon enough, from the other side of the railing, Jinbe hauls himself up onto the ship after his daily swim and noticed you were now awake.

"You slept rather long, if you were wondering, we haven't encountered any storms so far so be rest assured." Jinbe tells you and you could only dumbly nod as you give the marker back to Chopper.

Brook comes out from the door leading to Franky's workshop along with the cyborg himself.

"Oh Thank you very much, Franky! I really thought it would no longer be fixed." Brook thanked him, happy as he held his electric guitar.

"It wasn't a SUPER problem, Brook." Franky assured Brook until he notices you. "Look who's finally joined the SUPER party!" he struck his pose.

Brook laughed his merry laughter as he held his guitar. "Oh Nami! So glad to see you're finally up! You see, I wrote a new song… I made it just for you! It's called… Will you let me see your pa-" Brook didn't even get to finish it as you swiftly kick his head and send him onto the grassy ground of the deck.

You start to complain about how ridiculous Brook is, and that wakes Zoro up, who notices you're awake and also alert Sanji who comes bursting out and practically flies to your side as Robin uses a calmer route onto the deck after placing away the watering can.

"Oh you're awake-"

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAN~~~~~ You're finally awake my beautiful sleeping beauty!"

"Hey you damn cook, you're annoying."

" _Hah_? …pfft. The fuck is wrong with your face?" Sanji could barely contain his amusement.

"I believe a certain someone has been creative." Robin pipes in.

"Huh?" a confused Zoro touches his face and some of the wet marker ink stains his finger and he immediately comes to a conclusion. "OI LUFFY, USOPP, CHOPPER!" he yelled out angrily before he began to chase the three who ran for their lives.

Everyone else laughs while you break away from all of them and go over to the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny. You lean against the railing and you admire the view before you.

The Sky was a beautiful mix of red, orange and yellow as they transit to blue and to the dark black of the night. The sea reflects the colors, beautifully creating a mix of all the colors in the rippling waves.

You can't help but think the sky and the sea was on fire. A beautiful calm fire that dances and mesmerizes.

They remind you of him.

But remembering him is no longer painful.

The people behind you keeps you at ease as your thoughts drift to him.

Your name is Nami.

You love money and tangerines.

You are the Navigator of the Strawhat Pirate Crew.

You love each of your crewmates dearly.

Monkey D. Luffy is your Captain, and the Savior who destroyed your prison,

But it was his brother, Portgas D. Ace, that you loved till the end.

You can never forget him, not anymore.

But you would never wish to forget him ever again.

* * *

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read this one shot, if I could just say, Ace x Nami is one of my favorite one piece pair of all times. I honestly never had a ship for Nami, I could never bring myself to ship her with Luffy despite what other people says, but I love the idea of Nami having a secret relationship with Ace.**

 **I especially love the idea of how Nami may possibly had met Ace before since she's been working as a thief for so long and Ace did have to stay in east blue a bit before heading on over to grandline.**

 **Yes, I have a lot of head canons of Ace's spawned from fanarts and fan fictions. I like to think that Ace likes to fuss over his own hair, so when he takes his hat off and his hair is a mess, he just get's irritated every time, but he still absolutely loves the hat. I mean, who wouldn't right?**

 **There will be two parts to this fic, one is this as you all know, and another will be somewhat different but will tie nicely with this one, so please stay tuned for it if ever.**

 **Tell us what you think and please leave a review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
